


toilet water upchuck

by eab5c5



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Headaches & Migraines, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nausea, Sarcasm, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Snark, Swearing, Vomiting, also nomin is implied, hyuckle are boyfriends but act like they hate each other fkjdshfks, this fic exists purely bc i thought of the title months ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eab5c5/pseuds/eab5c5
Summary: Donghyuck is throwing up in the school bathroom while the love of his life calls him a loser for it.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	toilet water upchuck

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact i learned while researching "can alcohol give you migraines" to see if this was plausible - it is !! those prone to migraines can experience DAIH (delayed alcohol-induced headache) which may not show up until the morning after drinking, when your blood alcohol level returns to normal. so it's entirely possibly that hyuck drank a lot, and in the morning he now has to deal with being hungover, with a really bad headache / migraine and nausea / vomiting - the more you know !

The sound of Donghyuck retching in the third stall from the left fills up the boys' bathroom. He grimaces, one hand on the porcelain, and breathes in heavily before choking and emptying the rest of the contents of his stomach into the toilet. 

"You're a fucking idiot." Chenle says from outside the stall.

His esophagus quits spasming and Donghyuck is able to gasp out a, “Fuck you.” He spits into the bowl after, teeth and tongue feeling fuzzy, and mouth tasting like expired McDonald’s breakfast mixed with stomach acid. 

He flushes the toilet.

Chenle kicks the stall door open and hands him a bottle of water without looking up from his phone. 

“I told you not to drink so much last night. You know it just makes your migraines worse.”

Donghyuck takes the bottle from him and sneers, but doesn’t say anything. He unscrews the cap and drinks, still leaning over the toilet. He swishes some in his mouth and spits into the bowl again, trying to get rid of the taste of vomit coating his tongue. He wants to drink more, then decides against it when his stomach rolls dangerously and he fears he might start dry-heaving instead.

His legs feel like jelly as he stands. He wordlessly hands the bottle back to Chenle so he can wipe his mouth and wash his hands. Only then does Chenle finally shut off his phone and slip it into his pocket. 

“Still feel like shit?”

Donghyuck nods.

“You gonna go to class?”

Donghyuck shakes his head, then winces as the movement causes a sharp spike in his headache. Honestly, all he wants to do is go to sleep. Doesn’t even matter if he passed out on the bathroom floor or in his own bed at this point.

“Alright, come on.”

Chenle’s hand slips into his and pulls him through the door and into the hallway. It’s completely deserted. All the students and teachers are in class, which makes the hall blessedly quiet as Chenle tugs him through the second floor, down to the first and out into the courtyard.

It’s warm outside. 

The mid-September air is finally moving away from the hot temperatures of August, and the chill of Autumn hasn’t quite set in yet. 

Donghyuck closes his eyes and flexes the fingers of his free hand, letting the sun warm his face. He tries to ignore the nausea still swirling in his gut, and the ever-present fog of headache camping around his brain. 

Finally, Chenle stops at the stairs that lead to the eastern section of the school. He lets go of Donghyuck’s hand to sit on the short brick wall that tapers into the open path between buildings. He tugs off his jacket, laying it over the bricks and signaling for Donghyuck to lay down. 

Everything’s a bit fuzzy at the moment but Donghyuck eventually gets himself settled, sprawled awkwardly half on the bricks with his legs hanging over, feet touching the ground. His head is pillowed on Chenle’s lap, which is probably the best part of this whole arrangement. He turns to press his forehead against Chenle’s jean-clad thigh, finding relief in the warmth he can feel through the denim. Donghyuck feels a little bit like a kid right now, craving comfort and something soft to distract him from how shit he feels. 

Chenle’s hand makes its way to his back, rubbing slowly in circles through his leather jacket, and Donghyuck shoves his head further into his lap. He can hear Chenle laugh quietly above him and weakly shoves him in the knee before letting his arm dangle over the wall.

“You’ll probably be more comfortable if you bring your legs up.”

“Would be more comfortable if you weren’t such a dick.” Donghyuck mumbles, but complies. 

Chenle laughs again - _bastard_ \- and crosses his legs, slipping a hand beneath Donghyuck’s head to adjust him. Now that he’s completely horizontal Donghyuck does have to admit that he feels slightly better. He just won’t say it out loud and give Chenle the satisfaction. Chenle, who’s still rubbing his back and making sure he’s alright, even though he _did_ tell Donghyuck that this would happen last night. 

“You gonna throw up again?” Chenle asks after a few minutes pass by.

Donghyuck grumbles, “Mm-mm.” _No_.

“Okay. Think you’ll fall asleep?”

“Probably,” he manages to say, voice thick with exhaustion. He yawns after a few seconds and turns his head, laying on his side and curling further in on himself. It helps to quell some of the nausea. His head still feels like it’s stuffed full of cotton, but at least with his eyes closed the pounding of his headache has started to recede.

“I’ll wake you up for second period. You already skipped yesterday. Mr. Seo is gonna be mad if you miss it again.”

Donghyuck hums, but doesn’t say anything else after that.

He falls asleep at some point, going lax against the bricks and Chenle’s side. His stomach is still bubbling and he wakes up from time to time, uncomfortable and irritable, before finding some way to fall back asleep. In the moments between wakefulness and unconsciousness he can feel Chenle’s hand on his back, or other times in his hair, carefully carding through it and gently massaging his scalp. It feels nice, and he burrows deeper into the sensation. He thinks he can hear chenle snort, probably making fun of him, but then Donghyuck is fading back into the darkness behind his eyelids.

The jolt of the bell is an unwelcome sound that kicks him out of sleep. 

“Hey,” Chenle is running a hand over his shoulder now. “Time to get up.”

Donghyuck groans and shakes his head against Chenle’s thigh, purposely lying still exactly where he is. Can’t Chenle just sit here until the end of the day, so Donghyuck can lay his head in his lap until he doesn’t feel sick anymore? Can’t he see what Donghyuck needs?

Chenle sighs, but doesn’t tell him to move. 

The doors to the courtyard open and close as students start moving between buildings for their next class, and the drone of voices and footsteps keep Donghyuck from falling back asleep. He can feel Chenle shifting, opening one eye to see him waving at someone before closing it again.

“Hey. What happened to him?”

It’s Jaemin, and wherever Jaemin is, Jeno isn’t far behind.

“Gave himself a migraine after last night. He ran out of physics five minutes after class started. Found him puking in the bathroom.”

“See. This is why you shouldn’t drink at parties, Hyuck.”

Donghyuck has enough energy to flip the bird in Jaemin’s general direction before finally pulling himself up a bit. Only to lay his chin over the top of Chenle’s thigh and wrap his arms around his waist. He turns a bit to press his face into Chenle’s stomach.

"You’re not a fucking cat, Hyuck.” Chenle grouses.

“Jeno wishes I was a cat.” Donghyuck says.

“No, I don’t.”

“You wish Jaemin was a cat.” he mutters as a response, and he feels Chenle swat him on the hip for it. “Hey!”

“You’d all be a lot easier to manage if you were cats.”

“Shut up, Jeno.” says Jaemin, voice teasing. “Anyways, are you guys going to your next class? I thought you said Donghyuck skipped Mr. Seo’s yesterday.”

“He did. I told him to get up, but…” In response Donghyuck huffs and shakes his head again. He is  _ not _ going to class, not even if Mr. Seo gives him detention for a week after school. Chenle sighs again, “You still feel like crap, huh?” Nod. “Do you want to go home?” Nod again. “Alright. Come on.”

“Noooo.”

“You gotta get up if you want to go home, Donghyuck.”

“Yeah, Donghyuck, you gotta get up.”

“Shut _up_ ,  Jaemin.” he growls, lifting his head up and letting Chenle push him into a sitting position. He grimaces then, “Will you-?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll get your homework for you from Moon’s class.”

“Thanks.”

The crowd of people crossing the courtyard starts to thin out, signaling that second period is starting soon. Jeno and Jaemin say their goodbyes - Jeno’s being a much nicer ‘hope you feel better soon’ compared to Jaemin’s ‘get wrecked loser’ - leaving Chenle and Donghyuck alone.

His stomach still feels queasy, but definitely not as much compared to earlier.

“I’ll walk you to the office. Are your parents home?”

“No.”

“Okay, right. Aunt Kim then.”

Still feeling the sleep clinging to his eyelids, Donghyuck doesn’t pay much attention when Chenle takes him through the halls to the front office. He’s deposited into one of the chairs while Chenle explains the situation and has the lady at the front desk make a call.

“Hey,” Chenle’s hand is on his head again, slipping to the back of his neck, and Donghyuck leans into the touch. “They won’t let me stay while you wait for your aunt to come. You gonna be alright in here?”

Donghyuck’s eyes are still closed, and he nods. 

“Alright. I’ll see you later.”

He nods again and Chenle’s hand leaves his neck. He shivers, suddenly cold without the touch, and opens his eyes just in time to see the door leading back into the hallway click shut. Donghyuck leans back in his chair and sighs, draping one arm over his stomach and covering his eyes with the other.

His aunt picks him up ten minutes later, ushering him into the car to take him home. It’s empty when he gets inside. She tells him to go to his room,  _put on some pajamas, lay in bed, oh, dear_. She says to let her know if he needs anything. _I'll be making soup and contacting your parents_.

Hours later, when he’s eaten half the soup and the rest has gone cold on his dresser, and his aunt has left for a meeting once she made sure he was going to be fine, Donghyuck wakes up to the light of the sun setting, feeling much more well-rested than before. The nausea is gone too, and the headache lingers, but it’s more annoying than painful.

It’s only when he’s fully awake that he notices the weight at the end of his bed.

He flips onto his back and looks down.

“Hey,” Chenle’s gaze lifts from his phone and he tosses it onto the comforter. He scooches closer, until he’s sitting at Donghyuck’s side instead of at his feet. His hair is highlighted by the rays of the sunset, and he smiles for the first time today. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Donghyuck rasps, then winces at the soreness of his throat. Chenle hands him a glass of water and he swallows gratefully. “Just tired now. Achey.”

“Thought so,” Chenle takes the glass and sets it down. “Now, are you going to listen to me next time I tell you something is a bad idea?”

Donghyuck laughs, “Probably not.”

Chenle’s response is to scowl and gently shove him in the shoulder.

“No, of course not,” he mutters, and Donghyuck watches him slip back into his regular demeanor, all biting sarcasm and curse words and sharp teeth. Donghyuck, probably feeling sappy and still a little out of it, loves the way he can see Chenle’s concern just beneath the surface that he doesn’t let show. He grabs Chenle’s hand and tugs on it.

“Cuddle with me.”

“Gross,” Chenle says. He lets himself get dragged down until they’re both under the covers together. “Are you seriously going back to sleep after sleeping the whole day?”

“Uh-huh.”

“And you’re sure your parents aren’t home?”

“Mm, yeah.”

Donghyuck turns over so he’s laying on his side, pulling Chenle close so his chest is pressed against Chenle’s back. He’s warm, and Donghyuck nuzzles against the nape of his neck, delighting in the way Chenle’s shudders against him before going still.

“Fine,” Chenle yawns. “At least I’ll be able to get your ass to class tomorrow then.”

Donghyuck snorts, “Whatever.”

He’s almost asleep again when Chenle speaks up.

“Oh, by the way, Mr. Seo is pissed you missed class again.”

Of course he is.


End file.
